Happy, Happy, Happy, Hallo-Tomatoes?
by Spamano Love Child
Summary: When you work on the tomato fields all day, you have more important things to think about than Halloween. Like sleep. Buuuut, your mind surely won't let you forget in your dreams. Warnings: Language, OC (Antonio and Lovi's daughter), gay kiss, human names used.


**A/N: So guys, basically what happened today it I'm scrunching my hair 'cause I'm being a Goth Lolita and my hair's too thick to put in curlers by the time I get home from school (4:20). So, here I am, working on it, when Lady Topaz comes down with her costume on, and mentions her Halloween fic she's writing. I panicked, and three minutes later, here we are. Thanks!**

**Warnings: Language, Spain and Romano's child (OC) AU, Spamano (That IS a gay pairing guys-No Neotalia), and a kiss.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spamano, or Hetalia. But I'm the perfect Spamano love child! ^-^**

**Begin!**

_Happy, Happy, Happy, Hallo-Tomatoes?_

Lovino rolled in his sleep, groaning. He had been working in the tomato fields, and while he had happily picked many, the work was tiring. It was around 6:00, and he had been waiting for the Tomato bastard himself who was supposed to be bringing their daughter home from the Potato Bastard's, but hadn't gotten too far, obviously. He had stayed up ten minutes, tops. And in his sleeping mind, things were a bit…Weird, to say the least. Children dressed up as tomatoes, eating tomatoes, squashing tomatoes. _Squashing tomatoes? Oh hell no!_

-Dream Land-

In a dark field, Lovino found himself picking a single tomato. Dropping it in his basket, he walked along, picking more as he went along. _Didn't I already pick tomatoes today?_ His eyes widened, _I already pick-_His thoughts were cut off by a shout.

"Hey, mister! What are you doing with those tomatoes? Marianna, he's a thief! Get him!" A blonde boy with a curl shouted. And that's when his little girl appeared, disheveled, covered in tomatoes and what looked like pumpkin pie. She has a lollipop on her mouth and the Ring pop looked a little too _small _for her finger. Small…God, there was something wrong with that. But why? Sure his daughter has small hands, but it-

Oh.

My.

God.

Right before his eyes, his little five-year-old baby began to grow, turning into someone that just couldn't be real. She was too gorgeous. The brunette started walking up to Lovino, her chest looking strangely like a smaller Ukrainian he knew. And the poor boy was rooted to the spot at the sight of his daughter. He was horrified. He didn't want little Mari to grow up. _Ever_.

"Hi, _Mammina. _Why do you look so nervous? Is there something…_Wrong_?" She asked seductively, getting closer and closer.

"H-Hell no!" The Southern Italian finally left, flinging himself towards the side, running away. After all, that is what he did best. So he ran. Ran and ran and ran until...Well, the damn idiot ran right into the river. Which, of course, was a huge shock. The father scrambled, trying to stay above water as the swift current dragged him. But the opportune moment had to appear sometime, and magically, there was a branch.

He would NOT end up like Mufasa, damn it all!

Grasping the sharp branch, Lovino pulled with all of his might. He didn't weigh very much, but the water sure was weighing him down. Pulling harder and harder still, a warm hand suddenly grasped him, and pulled him out with ease. As Lovino attempted to catch his breath, he turned around to see that damn German standing over his small, shaking form. He scrambled back, not wanting to be anywhere near the fucker. The man smiled, clutching his wet shirt.

And he pulled the Italian in for a kiss.

He screeched, pushing the hardest he could against his strong adversary. The German held on tighter.

"N-no…NO!"

-End Dreamland-

"Lovino? Hey, Lovi wake up. Lovi!" Said man bolted up, knocking his head against something hard. He grasped his forehead, which was blooming in pain.

"Ah, God damn it, that hurts…" He gasped as he heard a groan from in front of him. He looked up to see his Spanish lover clutching his head as well.

"S-sorry Lovi, I was just trying to wake you up. We have to go," Antonio said, smiling still.

"Go? Go where, you stupid bastard? God damn it, stay out of my space!" Lovino grumbled, and Toni laughed.

"Go trick-or-treating. Did you forget it was Hallween? Marianna's been waiting for a while now!" Eyes wide, he looked to the door, hearing footsteps. His priceless daughter walked in, and he held his breath, terrified.

"Maminna? Is there something…Wrong?" Her cute, tiny voice enquired. He sighed in relief as she walked in.

She was dressed up as a ladybug.

**Aaaand scene! Jesus, that took, like, an hour! Time to get ready! Sayonara, have happy Halloween!**

**Signed,**

**Spamano Love Child**


End file.
